


Payback

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets his revenge on Loki and learns a thing or two about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Too tired to do a ton of tags n shit but this fic is super dark and idk what's wrong with me.

Loki looked up from where he was sitting on his chair when the door to his cell opened not particularly surprised to see Clint Barton, there were things he wanted to say but he couldn't because of the muzzle over his mouth. The agent smirked at him and he answered him with a risen eye brow. Turning to lock the door behind him and pull the curtain closed over the window, Loki watched him chew his gum as he circled the room before he took it out and used it to cover the lens of the only camera then step behind him. It felt like they spent forever in silence before Loki's head was pulled back with a swift yank of his hair, Loki huffed air from his nose when a gruff voice swispered in his ear. 

"I remember everything." The other hand moved down to wrap around his throat who's apples adam bobbed when he swallowed thickly. "Stand up." he ordered and Loki tried to resist but the agent had the upper hand with the leverage using the chain dangling from Loki's wrists Clint jerked him up and pushed him face down over the cell bed he heard a clank and looked forward realizing his chains had been hooked on the wall ahead of him immobilizing his upper half. Hawkeye yanked at his clothes ripping this way and that until his bottom half was bare and legs spread apart.

"How's it feel huh?" Clint grunted behind him and the click of a belt buckle echoed in the silent room aside from Loki's panting. A rough hand glided from his lower back and between his cheeks, Loki bucked away from the invasion but the other hand was on his back pressing his chest against the mattress and pinning him successfully. A probing finger groped until it found his entrance and Loki whined in his  throat thrashing but his assailant held fast.

"Stop squirming, bitch." a sharp slap met his backside causing the mischief god to squeek in pain, he growled angrily yanking at the chains around his wrists feeliing sharp metal pierce his skin. Its true Loki had his way with the agent while he was under his spell but it had never been like this, he was willing and pliant and his lord always rewarded him. He had always prepped him and schmoozed him into his bed. They'd shared secrets and whispered desires Clint would call him beautfiul and Loki believed him. Long nights spent talking on past mistakes once Loki had even whispered in his ear late maybe even after the agent had fallen asleep "I love you, you know" but this man was harsh and demanding and Loki thought maybe he didn't know him at all. 

Clint pushed in dry fighting the burn himself, Loki squirmed and choked in pain behind his muzzle, squeezing his eyes shut as the man behind him rode him hard. "Do you like that you piece of shit?" he grunted and a once gentle hand in his hair yanked his head back until he could barely breath. He held onto the chains hanging from the wall unable to hold himself up when his legs went limp, a hand wrapped around his thin hips hefting them back up and backwards with his forward thrusts, silent tears streamed down his cheeks, Clint roughly reached around grabbing the god in his hand finding he was hard in his palm. He chuckled breathlessly. "You're so fucked up, I can't believe you're getting off on this." he pulled harshly and Loki whined and sobbed at the brutality. The hand moved to his inner thigh pulling his legs further apart for a better angle. With a gutteral groan the blonde finished inside him, to his own disgust Loki felt wet all down his front and he realized the cum was his. Clint was breathing harshly behind him until he moved away and flipped Loki over on his back. The god stared up at him tear stained cheeks, eyes red and cum splattered on his stomach, Clint stared at him for a long while hands rested on the gods biceps on either side of his head. His eyes softened and he moved back surprised at himself and what he had done, maybe he and Loki weren't so different after all. "I-I'm sorry." he zipped up his pants eyes running over his victim once more before he slipped out of the room, Loki's tears welled up and streamed down his cheeks. The burn in his body was nothing compared to the burn he felt in his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to do a sequel just depends, chow.


End file.
